shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maxwell Vulcan
Introduction Maxwell Vulcan (Max/Vulcan to his crew and allies) is the captain of the Black Glass pirates. He also used to belong to a miners family on Orre Island until they where killed. He is a strong, dedicated man who is willing to defend his crew with his life. Appearance Max is a tall muscular framed man with short, white, ear length, hair and dark brown eyes. His face is refined but strong giving him a handsome look towards all woman but he ignores all of the looks since he only loves Amelia. He wears a black, tight fitted jacket with matching trousers. The sleeves of the jacket come down to the wrist where he wears red studded gloves. He also wears a rosario chocker which was a gift from Amelia Florence. Along with his jacket and trousers, he also wears matching black boots. His overall look resembles that of a biker. He carries his two pistols on his belt behind his back. On his left ear he wears a cross stud earing. He has a tattoo of A shovel and a pickaxe crossing with a helmet above them on his shoulder which is a symbol of his Father and of his heritage. His body is also covered in scars from past battles. Personality Max is a serious but complicated man, due to his past on Orre Island he can lose control of his emotions sometimes but that's what makes him so fun to be around, while at the same time the most dangerous. But besides this he is a very kind and heartful man who is very caring towards nature and people, being able to see the beauty in everything. When Maxwell is a very warm person being able to be attentive to others, can be easy going and outgoing when joining in on jokes and other crew activities. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Max is skilled with a sword but not skilled enough to be considered a master swordsman. He does not carry any swords since he uses his devil fruit to form blades and sword like objects. Marksmanship Max has been shown to be a very good marksman using his two pistols with great skill. It has been shown he can take out a moving target several meters away. Hand to Hand Combat Max has shown great skill when it comes to hand to hand combat i.e. Martial arts is the first thing he resorts to in a fight. He has been shown to use many basic martial arts forms but to a master level. Max has been trained since a young age for self defence and exercise purposes but he has put it to good use in the many fights he has encountered in his adventures. The main martial arts that he has been shown to use is the secret technique shared with him from Zeke's father and granfather. Physical Strength Max always had a high physical strength due to his families business as miners. But since being trained in martial arts and eating the Koku Koku no mi, his strength has further increased making him dangerous in close combat, even with out using his martial arts skills. Agility Due to his devil fruit abilities he has lost much of his agility but is still fast enough in his reflexes to dodge quick succession attacks. while running he is probably the slowest of the crew and he understands this which is why he gives himself the "muscle" portion of the missions. He uses his Kenbunshoku haki in conjunction with this to help his replexes become faster. Endurance Max's endurance has further increased due to his devil fruit. He can now withstand hits from sowrds and gunfire with out taking damage. Also when in close combat his opponents will do more damage to them selves than to Max, because of his devil fruit powers. Weapons He carries two pistols which are kept with him at all times. He has no need for swords since his devil fruit powers allow him to form blades from Obsidian. Devil Fruit Name: Koku Koku no mi (Obsidian Obsidian fruit) Type: Paramecia Description: The Koku Koku no mi allows Max to turn his skin/body into Obsidian, this gives Max very high defensive abilities and also increases his physical strength. For more information go to the Koku Koku no mi page. Attacks: The following attacks can be described on the Koku Koku no mi page. *Obsidian Guillotine *Obsidian Hail Storm *Obsidian Giants Mace *Obsidian Mountain Hammer *Vulcan Closed Fist *Vulcan Open Palm The Vulcan closed fist and open palm is a attack invented by Max that uses the power of his devil fruit and the martial arts he learnt from Zeke's family dojo. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Max has been shown to have great skill with this Haki, combining it with his fighting style to enable him to position himself in the right spot to attack or defend. It is this Haki that has given him such renown as a master strategist. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Max has made great use of this Haki using it in conjunction with the Koku Koku no mi, enhancing his physical durability and when hes fighting logia devil fruit users. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Max has only ever used this Haki by accident when he is extremely angry or upset. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Max was born Maxwell Vulcan on an island called Orre island.He was born to a family of miners where as he grew up he became a loved member of that family. As he grew older he became strong and got a job in the mine, the smae as his father. But even then he had a few problems with the kids on his island he would get picked on alot for being the son of a miner (despite mining being the biggest section of incoming economy for the island). One time while he was being beaten up a young boy a little younger than Max came and helped him, this young boy defended Max with out any regard for his own well being. The boy was Zeke Sullivan whose father and grandfather owned a martial arts dojo where they train in many different martial arts. Zeke's mother died when he was 3 so he never knew his mother. After that moment both Max and Zeke became the best of friends and both trained at Zeke's family dojo. By this point Max was 9 years old. When Max was 14 he was already very skilled in martial arts and was also a hard worker at the mine just like his father, but something more important happend to Max at this age, he found his first love. Her name was Amelia and she was the most beautiful girl in Max's village. Max fell in love with her at first sight and she also fell in love with him as well. They had many happy times in the village and Max's life was very much in his eyes perfect. But it was not too last. One night a group of bandits raided the village and started burning the houses, the men of the village tried to fight back but they were cut down before the bandits. As many of the villagers ran to the docks to get on the boats, but Max and Zeke headed further into the town to try and save Amelia. As they got to the village hall they found that the leader of the bandits had put several of the women in big caged, carriages. They both notice that Amelia is in one of those carriages and they run towards the bandits issuing a challenge. The bandit boss waves a hand and ten bandits fall on Max and Zeke, they do their best to fight them off, taking out three bandits between them, the carriages start to move away and Max shouts out Ameila name and states that he is goin to rescue her, but even then the carriages have already moved out of sight. The bandit boss walks up to the breathless Max and Zeke and kicks them both, knocking them to the floor. He reaches for his sword, draws it and raises it above his head. Max and Zeke look on with gritted teeth as the sword comes crashing down. Max and Zeke instinctively shut their eyes, as a few seconds go by they open their eyes to find Max's dad and Zeke's dad stood over them fending off the bandits. Max's dad tells the boys to run for the ships, as Max is about to argue against it, his dad shouts at him to run. This was the first time Max's dad had ever raised his voice to a shout and with that Max stood up grabbed Zeke and ran. As they ran they heard several shots and then the noise quieted, Zeke wanted to head back to help but Max knew that both his father and Zeke's father where dead. They reached the ships and boarded the one the with Max's mother on it, Max collapsed into his mother's arms and Zeke did as well, she hugged the both of them as all three wept tears of sorrow. In the following 3 years of Max's life he trains vigorously with one aim in mind to save Amelia from the bandits. Zeke also trains just as hard but to claim revenge for the death of his Father. They both live with Max's mother on a neighbouring island in a small house. Max and Zeke have made several trips to Orre Island to visit the graves of their Fathers. One time while they were visiting the graves (Max 18, Zeke 17) Max declares he is settign out to find clues to where the bandits are, Zeke offers to accompany Max but Max asks that he stay for one more year just to make sure his mother is safe. Zeke agree's and watches Max sail off from Orre Island and into the unkown world. It had been a year since Max left Orre Island, he had found himself on a beach on a distant unkown Island surrounded by a small group of pirates who had a small bounty on their heads and Max needed the money. There was also another prize in it for max, if he could defeat all the pirates and the captain then they would divulge important information on where Amelia has been taken. He fought his hardest by the end he was covered in bruises and cuts with blood running from his head and mouth. It turns out that the Pirates knew nothing, and so Max left and headed for the nearest Island to claim the bounty. He handed over the Pirates to the officials and claimed the bounty. He then spent the rest of the night in a tavern thinking of Amelia. To be continued . . . . . . Character Design Major Battles Quotes Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User